Tracker Jacker Attack - Peeta's POV
by FeatherTrinity
Summary: Ravin: Peeta's point of view in book one on chapter 14 when Katniss drops the Tracker Jacker's nest on top of the careers pack. Peeta risks it all to save Katniss, face Cato and all while hallucinating, making him live out his worst nightmares. Gory,Drama,action


**I don't own anything, 'cept my soul.**

**Just finished the 1st Hunger Games book again, love them! (need to read the second uhhhgg!)**

**I feel like me and Katniss have so much in common, personality's that no one gets even ourselves, but we always seem to get what we want?**

**Ah well, i had to wonder what was going through Peeta's mind through all of this. So, for my favorite part of the book, I wrote a chapter :)**

**Hope you enjoy! (please review -I now my grammar sucks in this, it's okay i got that ;) i really want you peoples thoughts on what you think peter would act like?)**

**As always, i hope this pleases my Lord Illusion. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV Book 1 Chapter 14<p>

My eyes flew open the crashing sound above me instantly waking me from my restless slumber. My eyes fluttered refusing to obey against the morning glare, just now coming through the trees. I'm reluctant to move with the on slot of slashing twigs falling from above, but just then I became aware buzzing sound in my ears, my mind knowing it all too well; wasps.

It was all in slow motion in my head, I was on my feet, pushing away my small blanket tripping away from the branch that had almost fallen on my head. The tripping was the petrifying, my hands hitting the ground grinding dirt under my nails and my left hand grinding into a spiky bed of needles, each one hyper enhanced by the adrenaline coursing through me. I wasn't moving fast enough, before I could act on my adrenaline I felt the first of my true injuries for this new day.

The sting was unlike any wasp sting id ever felt; huge almost like getting a shot with an over sized needle that instantly injected a horrible acidic remedy. I clamped my jaw at the pain lunging forward my hand wiping at the spot on my leg, as I was running one hit my neck right below my ear which I slammed my hand into, getting even more freaked when my hand hit home crunching the creature against my skin. Letting out a ragged breath that turned into a yell I blindly ran for about 15 feet before knowing my plan. Water, I needed to get to the lake!

Two more stings, and the pounding of my feet in my ears, before I reached the water; and dove in. I came up for one quick gulp of air then dove under swimming down down down, surprised how effortless it was to swim down when I needed to, instead of feeling like drowning when I couldn't swim up.

Opening my eyes the sunlight was up just enough to see under the water by; it was fresh and didn't burn my eyes, even though I wouldn't have noticed against the wasp stings. A sudden yank upwards made me shout, letting out a stream of bubbles and a muffled sounds before I broke above the water.

Cato was holding my upper arm in a steal grip; my eyes got wide glancing around but the wasps where nowhere in sight and neither was the rest of the Careers.

He growled slamming one of the metal spears into my hands, "Come on we need to help the others"

Then I panicked remembering Katniss, had she gotten out of the tree? Was she far enough away? Had the wasps gotten her?

Forgetting the wasps and stings all together I bolted through the water, my body mass lesser then Cato's making it easy to get ahead, if she was still there I needed to get to her first! My feet slammed into the ground, my boots and clothes heavy from water. But I didn't care, only one thing mattered; making sure Katniss was safe.

Once again the adrenaline made the whole thing feel like slow motion, but this time instead of feeling faster my eyes wouldn't move, I had to turn my head to look anywhere. Then I slammed into a tree, I had been moving my eyes all along and I'd over corrected when I turned my head! I kept moving shrugging it off, I could hear Cato behind me, I couldn't let him catch up.

Slamming through the bushes I almost ran straight into Katniss who's on sitting on the ground. My head spinning, I have no idea what to say to her, I want to yell that I'm glad she's alive.

But instead I hiss out of breath, "What are you still doing here?"

I hear the words leave my mouth but I barely notice them, I just stare at Katniss; she's on fire. Just like the opening night in the chariot. I can feel her fingers between mine again, holding her so tight afraid to let go; but she's not even close to me?

The light from her flaming cape silhouettes her face, turning her skin to white marble and eyes black. I blink a flash of reality making me realize something was wrong, the flames only the sunrise behind her, but it was too much. A second blink and there was the cape and a Katniss made of white stone with black jeweled eyes.

My mind was slowing things down again, all of me was slowing down, I couldn't think straight I felt sick and heavy. I pointed the dull end of the spear at her unable to tell if she was stone or not. Either way I wanted her up and away from here.

"Get up! Get up! She slowly rises and I jump forward realizing she is real, but knowing better then to embrace her I push her. She seems slow, - all of it seemed slow- Unreal as if I was dreaming.

She was still on fire and I was almost afraid to touch her, but I could hear Cato all too clear, like thunder crashing through the tree's "Run!" I screamed my voice sounding far away my hands shoving her trying to get her to obey.

"Run!" the fiery Katniss just stares, and I feel the wind as Cato comes to a stop behind me.

I turn knowing Katniss will run now or never again.

I face Cato I hear him draw his sword as my eyes lock on his face, he's been stung under one eye and the sting is enormous! Then with a churning in my stomach, it fades and slowly mutates the whole world spinning for a second colors swirling behind my eyes, like explosions.

It all comes back to reality as Cato's sword slams into the spear in my hands the cruel black weapon snapping my only defense in two.

I watch the blade as its drawn back for another swing that will surely kill me, but at the last second I bring up the spear end blocking the attack the sword and poll slamming against me but only cutting my shoulder.

The pain doesn't register at first, my mind fuzzed, looking at my shoulder then back to Cato I just stare at him, the world spinning. I watch as every patch of sunlight begins to fold in on us making everything go white. Taking in a terrified gasps my vision clears, and suddenly, Cato isn't Cato anymore. I want to scream, curse and run away, instead of Cato it's Catniss, sweet perfect, stubborn, Katniss attacking me with that cruel black weapon.

It's drawn back and I trip backwards, gripping the spear ends in both hands so tight my knuckles go white. A quick glimpse down makes me yell out, my knuckles aren't white they're bleeding and the bones are sticking out, broken and bruised oozing black like some sick dream. But I still don't feel the pain! Why don't I feel the pain?

Just like with the fiery Katniss I blink and my hands are back to normal, but another split second of staring and they're in the gorey state same as before.

Then it hits me, I'm hallucinating; poisoned.

It all runs through my head so fast, I look back up at Cato still seeing Katniss, but this time her neck looks broken head hanging down, shoulders slumped. She's skinny as a twig bones and skin, dying or dead I realize in horror.

She looks up at me seeming to snap out of a dream state as her neck snaps and cracks into place. The black sword she's holding coming up to slash at me.

Our eyes lock and she mouths the word "Traitor." And the sword comes down slashing through my leg. My scream is loud even to my dulled ears. I fall to the ground and so does the Katniss, she's convulsing and coughing up gobs of blood. I just stare refusing to give into my own pain, watching here there unable to move to her aid; I wasn't sure what was more painful, watching her die or my leg.

I try to call out to her, but it comes out as a whisper my head falling back facing the sky. It's blinding at first, the blazing white as before, but then the skies on fire as if it's exploded; the clouds glowing with brimstone. Then it all swirls into a black and the sickness in my stomach hits my full force, the pain in my leg too much. I convulse as well, feeling burning liquid on my lips and in my nose, then I black out…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~May Your Dreams Forever Be Your Reality~ Ravin<strong>_


End file.
